


Блиц - скорость без границ

by Chlenik



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По какой-то странной и непонятной причине, услышав выражение: «Скорость без границ», все представляют себе нечто летящее с пятой космической, но никто не задумывается, что, если у скорости нет границ, значит, она может быть и крайне низкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блиц - скорость без границ

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка:  
> http://cs631430.vk.me/v631430518/1c880/zV9rYdZaDXI.jpg

По какой-то странной и непонятной причине, услышав выражение: «Скорость без границ», все представляют себе нечто летящее с пятой космической, но никто не задумывается, что, если у скорости нет границ, значит, она может быть и крайне низкой.

С десяток лет назад Ник Уайлд был в активном поиске разнообразных развлечений, и нелегкая вывела его на небольшую улочку, скрытую от прозорливых глаз мелкими лавчонками и магазинчиками. Дешевая неоновая вывеска с надписью: «Скорость без границ», мигала только с одной стороны и опасно косилась с другой. Однако для лиса это было равнозначно приглашению — в то время он любил захаживать во все злачные места.

Внутри играла спокойная музыка, а рассеянный аромат зажигательных палочек создавал атмосферу массажного салона.

-Эй, есть кто? — громко спросил Ник, присматриваясь к объявлению, висящему на стене.

Бумага была написана от лапы, очень аккуратным, красивым почерком и обещала незабываемые наслаждения, от которых крышу снесет надолго.

Не дождавшись ответа, Уайлд принялся нетерпеливо отстукивать когтями ритм любимой песни, но вокруг по-прежнему царили тишина и спокойствие.

— Ну ладно, я ухожу! — обижено крикнул он, не ожидая, что его вообще хоть кто-то услышит.

— По-до-жди-и-те... — протянул низкий голос, а затем появился и его обладатель — волосатый ленивец в черной курточке из латекса. — Ме-ня... зо-вут... Блиц...

— Приятно познакомиться, чувак. Ты тут заведуешь неземными наслаждениями? Хочу опробовать ваш сервис, — голос Уайлда казался чересчур быстрым, словно стоял на ускоренном режиме перемотки, и совершенно не сочетался с аурой покоя.

Блиц медленно кивнул и указал лапой на комнатку, скрытую шторкой из множества коричневых бусин.

— Ра-спо-ла-гай-тесь, — затянул ленивец, — я... сей-час... по-дойду. Раз-де-вай-тесь... по-ка...

Ник вальяжно прошлепал к креслу и повертелся — на стенах ничего не было, даже на столике рядом было пусто. И как это должно было возбудить клиента? Он не понимал. Пожав плечами, он стянул с себя рубашку и спустил штаны. Что ж, раз пришел — надо идти до конца, решил Уайлд и голой задницой прыгнул на кресло.

Через некоторое время вошел ленивец, неся в лапах веревки с тюбиками, и еще целую вечность привязывал его.

— Я за-вя-жу... вам... гла-за... и... на-чну... Ни-че-го... не бой-тесь, я бу-ду... о-че-нь... лас-ков, — Блиц посмотрел на Ника с улыбкой.

Уайлд пожал плечами:

— Чувак, я не боюсь ничего. Приступай.

Оказавшись в полной темноте, Ник заерзал от дискомфорта. Все чувства обострились, желая знать, что происходит. Раздался щелчок, ноздри защекотал клубничный аромат, а в следующий миг мягкая лапа Блица легла на его член.

Вздрогнув и резко выдохнув, Уайлд усмехнулся сам себе. Ленивец свое дело знал: он двигался медленно, но каждое движение возбуждало, а темнота повязки давала простор для любых фантазий.

Ник дрожал, мечтая кончить поскорее, но каждый раз дергался от досады, вспоминая, что ублажает его самый «быстрый» зверь на планете.

Блиц щелкнул крышечкой смазки и выдавил ее прямо на головку лисьего члена. Уайлд застонал — прохлада, скользнувшая по его уже болезненному возбуждению, послала по телу разряды неудовлетворенности.

— Блиц!.. — взмолился лис и тут же пожалел.

— Что... та-ко-е?.. — ленивец убрал лапы, и бедра Ника задрожали от нетерпения.

— Продолжай, не останавливайся, я прошу тебя!.. — на одном дыхании ответил Уайлд, ощущая, что воздуха уже не хватает, а он сам начинает сходить с ума.

Весь мир сконцентрировался в одном месте, и каждая секунда промедления сводила его с ума. Он представлял, как заканчивает все сам, безрезультатно дергая лапами и шипя, а Блиц все продолжал и продолжал медленно доводить его до исступления.

Ленивец провел когтями по жесткой лисьей шерсти, и от щекотки Ник захохотал — никогда до этого он не ощущал свое тело настолько полно. И в этот момент что-то произошло. С очередным движением Блица Уайлда подкинуло на кресле, он запрокинул голову, и весь мир по крупицам собрался вместе. Он был живее, чем когда-либо, кончая и кончая. Момент оргазма превратился для него в целую вечность, и как только судорога прекратилась, лис обмяк, восстанавливая дыхание и блаженно улыбаясь.

Когда Ник пришел в себя, он был развязан, а Блиц как ни в чем не бывало сидел на небольшой табуретке и смотрел на него, словно пару минут назад он не дрочил ему, а предлагал подписать петицию о сохранении тропических лесов.

— Как... вы се-бя... чув-ству-е-те?

Уайлду пришлось прокашляться несколько раз, потому что голосовые связки не желали работать исправно.

— Пока еще не понял, но это было нечто, чувак, — выдохнул Ник, натягивая одежду плохо шевелящимися лапами. — Вот, держи.

Он протянул сумму, указанную в объявлении и двинулся к выходу, но обернулся на пороге.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что мы еще встретимся, «Блиц — скорость без границ»!

Подмигнув, лис вышел за дверь.


End file.
